


Birthdays & Blowjobs

by ragdoll



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Almost Public Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragdoll/pseuds/ragdoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Bill’s 25th birthday, and Tonks is hardly going to let it go unnoticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthdays & Blowjobs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for torino10154’s 3rd Annual Blow Job Friday (although this is my first year playing). Mad love to sdkshelly who beta-ed this at lightning speed. Sorta kinda maybe written for tamlane who insisted I was going to write Bill/Tonks for the event. Look at that – she was right! *grin*

"Dora, what...?" Bill asked as she lead him by the hand, giggling, into one of the many dark and dismal rooms of Number 12, Grimmauld Place. 

"Weasley, shhhh." She laid her finger against his lips.

"Woman, if you don't tell me what this is all about—"

Tonks drew back, hands on her hips, lips pursed in annoyance. Bill knew at that moment that he'd somehow crossed a line with his girlfriend that he probably oughtn't. 

"William Arthur Weasley, is today not your birthday?"

Bill snorted. "You know it is." His mother had insisted on throwing him a dinner party at Number 12, with the rest of the Order of the Phoenix in attendance. She'd barely given him even a moment to himself, fussing over him as if he were still fifteen, rather than twenty-five.

"And have I had any bloody chance whatsoever to wish you a proper Happy Birthday?" There was a mischievous gleam in her eyes, the corner of her mouth slowly quirking up into a smirk.

"Obviously not," he replied dryly. 

"Well, then would you please shut your gob and _let_ me?" She leant in, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him very soundly on the mouth. 

"All right. I'm sorry. I just—"

"I told you to be quiet and allow me to." Her voice was husky and sultry; it sent a shiver running up Bill's spine. 

"Have I got a choice?" Bill smiled, ruffling her hair affectionately. He already knew the answer to his question — and was glad of it.

"We-ell." Tonks let one hand stray down between their flush bodies, dragging the tip of her index finger down his chest, over the flat expanse of his stomach, and then along the crotch of his dragon hide trousers. Her fingers played lightly over the tight material, Bill's cock immediately twitching to life at her touch. "Reckon it all depends on whether you want a blowjob or not, doesn't it?"

Bill closed his eyes, moaning softly. He swallowed hard, his tongue suddenly thick and dry in his mouth. "Here? Now?" he managed.

"Can't think of a better time or place, love." She was already tugging at the laces holding his flies closed. "Can you?"

His only response was an incoherent moan which grew louder as she plunged her hand into his trousers, then under the elastic band of his pants to wrap her fingers around his now fully-hard cock. 

She giggled again. "I'll take that as a 'no', shall I?" Tonks squeezed him a little tighter, planting soft kisses on his lips, chin and throat. "Or should I stop?"

"Don't. You. Dare," he breathed, praying that no one came barging into the room looking for them for at least a little while longer. Although, he was so desperately turned-on at the moment that he wouldn't have cared if his mum walked in on them, or even that annoying House-Elf, Kreacher. 

"Say 'please'."

"Oh, god, Dora...don't..."

"Uh uh." When had his girlfriend become so evil? "Say 'please'."

At this point, Bill wasn't above begging. " _Please_ ," he rasped. "Please don't stop."

"Good boy." With a wicked laugh, Tonks slid to her knees in front of him, settling between his booted feet. Bill helped her loosen his trouser laces, all but clawing at them to pull them completely open. The sight of her kneeling in front of him like that, even in the half-light of the gloomy room, was driving him mad.

Tonks dragged his trousers down to his knees, followed quickly by his pants. Bill suppressed a yelp as his bare arse hit the cold plaster wall behind him. Tonks' hands brushed up the length of his bare thighs, her mouth warm and wet as she kissed and licked her way up his naked skin. 

She cupped his balls, applying light pressure, making Bill groan loudly. She moved her hand up, encircling the base of his shaft, sliding it up and then back down. Warm, moist air ghosted along his skin while she stroked him, pushing back the foreskin, the dull ache between his legs growing to an painful throbbing.

Then he was engulfed in the hot, wet heat of her mouth.

Bill clutched at Tonks, his fingers tangling in her short, pink hair. He felt the soft vibrations of her laughter as she took him in deeper, her tongue flicking against the underside of his shaft. He pushed his hips up, thrusting himself into her yielding mouth, feeling her tongue swirl along his length, followed by the subtle scraping of her teeth.

Holding her tight, he began to thrust, biting his lower lip to keep from making too much noise. Tonks dug her nails into his arse, the sharp pain only intensifying his arousal. His hips bucked furiously, pushing him farther and farther into her mouth until she nearly gagged. 

"Suck me, Dora. Suck me," he urged, his breath growing ragged. By now, he was desperate for release, his cock aching and his balls so tight, Bill was sure they might burst. 

Tonks moaned in ascent. That was all he needed to go over the edge, coming in her mouth in hot, wracking spurts. She spluttered, then swallowed, not pulling away until he was spent,. Bill slumped against the wall, loosening his grip on her hair and panting hard.

Wiping her mouth on the back of her hand, Tonks grinned up at him, her expression triumphant. 

"Love, _you_ are amazing," he told her, still gasping for breath. "Beyond amazing."

"I do m'best," she conceded, rocking back on her heels. 

"C'mere." Bill grabbed her by the arm, yanking her to her feet, and pulled her in close. He kissed her long and hard, the taste of himself still on her lips. 

"So, it was all right, then?" Tonks snuggled against him, gently toying with his ponytail.

"As if you even have to ask." He kissed her again. 

"Well, I did want you to have a nice birthday, you know." She giggled. "You deserved some extra special presents — the kind your mum can't give you."

"I should hope not," he replied with a chuckle. "Besides, she already made me a cake."

"Which, of course, I would be pants at." Tonks' skills in the bedroom far surpassed her skills in the kitchen, and Bill suspected they always would. In his estimation, it was a very good trade-off.

"See, so it all works out perfectly." 

"Speaking of your mum," Tonks sighed, "I suppose we ought to get back to the party before she notices we're gone. Wouldn't want her to barging in on us like this."

Bill shook his head. "No. We'd never hear the end of it, and that would spoil everything." For a woman who'd had seven children in short succession, it was incredible how prudish his mother could be. Not that he really wanted his mother's opinion on his sex life.

Reluctantly Tonks wriggled out of his embrace, allowing him to pull up his trousers and quickly get redressed. "This isn't the only present I've got for you, Weasley," she said lightly. "But you'll have to wait until we get home for the rest." 

"Oh?" He did his best to sound nonchalant, despite the surge of excitement that coursed through him. "Such as?"

"You're gonna have to be patient, birthday boy." She let out a throaty laugh, then headed towards the door, her hips swaying provocatively. 

Bill grinned as he watched her saunter out of the room. She didn't know it yet, but he had plans of his own. It might not be Tonks' birthday, but she deserved a few surprises in return. He wondered just how long it would be before he could leave without insulting his mother, and have a proper celebration in private with the woman he loved.

It definitely was turning out to be his best birthday ever.


End file.
